


My beloved

by Ladyluckwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Based in the 1700s, Basically Adrien is a vampire King, F/M, I'm not great at history so, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire!Adrien, Warning I'm not great at this, adrien agreste - Freeform, also this is like cringy, and he wants Marinette as his bride, first fanfic, i think, idk how to tag, surprising right?, vampire adrien, vampire king! Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckwrites/pseuds/Ladyluckwrites
Summary: Based back in the 1700s in France Vampires ruled over for ever the people but didn't harm them. The people and the vampires had a deal. The son heir vampire gets to pick a human as his bride to mate with, then change her to a vampire after.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory

Gabriel Agreste was the king and ruled with his chosen who he loved and had a son named Adrien. He went insane after his beloved was killed by a group of humans. So he wanted revenge, he tried to kill all of the people but failed. They killed him first so his son, Adrien, was the new heir. Since the bride is human and mates with a vampire the child grows till the age of 22. Once Adrien is 22 he is supposed to pick a bride but doesn't. And he won't pick a bride till over a 100 years later.


	2. Chapter 1

Adrien never has been close to anyone after his mom died. Except Nino and Plagg.

He never felt the need to have someone till he saw her. On his nightly runs.

He'd never seen a creature so beautiful, so pure.

That's when he decided she's his.

(Lets go back a hundred years before)

It's was the night of the ball where Adrien was supposed to pick a bride.

"Have you found anyone your interested in, your majesty."  
Asked a tall, dark haired man.

"No, I haven't, Plagg."  
A blonde, young man replied.

"Well you are going to have pick one for a bride."  
A darker skinned man said from behind.

"Nino! You startled me."  
Replied a now marveled blonde, young man.

"Did not mean to your majesty."  
Replied Nino.

"What if I did not chose a bride?"  
Said the blonde, young man.

"Excuse me your majesty, but you are supposed to pick a bride."  
The dark haired man said.

"I am immortal so why do I have to pick a bride now?"  
The blonde man insisted.

"Your majesty, you know how it's supposed to work. You pick a bride, then mate till you have a son. Then change her."  
The dark hair man replied.

"I actually agree with Adrien on this one."  
Nino stated.

"Of course you do! You and Adrien are best friends. You always pick each other's sides." The darker haired man explained.

"If I throw in some of that Camembert cheese you like, will you agree with me?" Suggested the blonde male.

"I do love me some Camembert! You got a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is ok for now idk when I'll update again but I'll try soon!
> 
> Reviews are always good! Especially since I'm new to writing!   
> Tumblr: Ladyluckwrites


	3. Chapter 2

"Marinette are you excited?"  
Questioned a darker skinned female with brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Alya, what is there to be excited about?"  
Replied a pail skinned female with midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Well Marinette, it's been 100 years since King Adrien threw a ball for choosing a bride." Said Alya.

"I don't get why we all have to go. If he chooses anyone it will probably be Chloe."  
Marinette spoke with an unamused look.

"We will be doomed if he does." Alya whispered back.

-

"Your Majesty, are you ready for tonight's ball." Asked a tall slim man with jet black hair. 

"Plagg, I've been telling you for the last century not to call me Your Majesty. And yes. I am ready for tonight's ball." Responded a rather handsome blonde with a delighted look on his face.

"I've seen that look before! Your thinking of that girl with shall I quote, "Beautiful, dark as night hair, and glittering blue eyes that you could get lost in!"   
Plagg smirked whiling giving Adrien a knowing look. 

"Her name is Marinette. I was thinking about her, but that doesn't concern you." Adrien explained.

"She is the one you picked for bride isn't she? If so then why are we throwing this ball." Plagg stated.

"Because I want to meet her at least once before I go to tell her I want her as my bride." Answered Adrien.

"Lets hope that conversation goes well." uttered Plagg as he exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really late because I couldn't sleep so if there's anything wrong with it I'm sorry. Also it's short and idk I'm having some trouble with how I want the story to go so. Like I have story but idk how I want to write it.   
>  tumblr: Ladyluckwrites

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's really short but I don't know if I should even write to this. I'm only fourteen so it probably won't be the best.
> 
> Reviews are always nice. Especially since I'm new to writing.


End file.
